1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the alignment film for liquid crystals usable for planar display panels which display television picture images and computer picture images and method for production thereof, as well as liquid crystal display devices (sometimes referred to as units) utilizing said film and method for production thereof.
2. Related Art Statement
Liquid crystal display units such as color liquid crystal display panels have conventionally been produced by sealing liquid crystal between two substrates formed of a matrix of counter electrodes through an alignment film for liquid crystal formed by coating polyvinyl alcohol or polyimide using a spinner.
These units, as shown in FIG. 8, are produced by precoating poly(vinyl alcohol) or polyimide using a spinner in an insulating manner onto the respective electrodes of the first glass substrate (31) with a thin-film transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as TFT) array (33) with a picture element electrode (32), and the second glass substrate (34) formed of multiple red, blue, and green color filters (35) and a common transparent electrode (36) on top of the aforementioned color filters, forming an alignment film for liquid crystal (37) by rubbing, then assembling them facing each other by electrode side on either side of the spacer (38) using the adhesive (39); the twist nematic (hereinafter abbreviated as TN) liquid crystal (40), etc., is then inserted, forming a panel structure; polarizing plates (41, 42) are then installed on the front and back sides of the panel, and the TFT is operated while irradiating with the back light (43) so that the color picture image is displayed in the arrow direction A.
However, the conventional production of an alignment films for liquid crystal involves dissolving polyvinyl alcohol or polyimide in an organic solvent, then forming a film using rotating coating methods, then finally rubbing it with a felt cloth; therefore, it was difficult to achieve uniform coating of the alignment film for liquid crystal panels with large surface areas, e.g., 14-inch display; further, rotating coating methods resulted in films up to several 5 .mu.m thick, causing a large defect in performance of display panels such as ferroelectric liquid crystal requiring alignment films for liquid crystal with a thickness of approximately 1,000 Angstroms.